kosovawikiaorg-20200215-history
Xheki Çeni
- - | prejardhja = Upplands Väsby, Suedi | instrumenti = | zhanri = Arena rock Hard rock Hair metal | label = Hot Records Epic Records Sanctuary Records | anëtarët e tanishme = Joey Tempest John Norum John Levén Mic Michaeli Ian Haugland | ish-anëtarët = Peter Olsson Marcel Jacob Tony Reno Kee Marcello | bashkëpunim = | webfaqja = europetheband.com }} Europe është një bend i muzikës hair metal/hard rock, i formuar në Suedi në vitin 1979. Një nga këngët më të suksesshme të Europe është "The Final Countdown". Personeli Anëtarët aktualë *Joey Tempest - këngëtar (1979-92; 2003–) *John Norum - kitarë (1979-86; 2003–) *John Levén - bas kitarë (1981-92; 2003–) *Mic Michaeli - tastiere (1984-92; 2003–) *Ian Haugland - bateri (1984-92; 2003–) Anërarët e mëparshëm *Peter Olsson - bas kitarë (1979-81) *Marcel Jacob - bas kitarë (1981) *Tony Reno - bateri (1979-84) *Kee Marcello - kitarë (1986-92, 31 dhjetor 1999) Diskografia Studio albume *''Europe'' (1983) *''Wings of Tomorrow'' (1984) *''The Final Countdown'' (1986) *''Out of This World'' (1988) *''Prisoners in Paradise'' (1991) *''Start from the Dark'' (2004) *''Secret Society'' (2006) Compilation *''1982-1992'' (1993) *''Definitive Collection'' (1998) *''1982-2000'' (1999) - 1982-1992 *''Rock the Night: The Very Best of Europe'' (2004) Njëshet (Singles) *''Seven Doors Hotel'' (1983) *''Lyin' Eyes'' - (1983) *''Dreamer'' (1984) *''Stormwind'' (1984) *''Open Your Heart'' (1984) *''Rock the Night'' (1985) *''On the Loose'' - Soundtrack (1985) *''The Final Countdown'' (1986) #8 US, #1 UK, #2 AUS, #1 GR *''Love Chaser'' (1986) *''Rock the Night'' - New Version (1986) #30 US, #12 UK, #22 AUS *''Carrie'' (1986) #3 US, #22 UK *''Cherokee'' (1986) #72 US *''Superstitious'' (1988) #31 US, #34 UK, #45 AUS *''Open Your Heart'' - New Version (1988) #86 UK *''Let the Good Times Rock'' (1989) #85 UK *''More Than Meets the Eye'' (1989) *''Tomorrow'' (1989) *''Prisoners in Paradise'' (1991) *''I'll Cry for You'' (1992) #28 UK *''Halfway to Heaven'' (1992) #42 UK *''Sweet Love Child'' (1993) *''The Final Countdown 2000'' - Remix (1999) #36 UK, #33 AUS *''Got to Have Faith'' (2004) *''Hero'' (2004) *''Always the Pretenders'' (2006) Video muzikorë *''In the Future to Come'' (1983) *''The Final Countdown'' (1986) *''Rock the Night'' (1986) *''Carrie'' (1986) *''Cherokee'' (1987) *''Superstitious'' (1988) *''Open Your Heart'' (1988) *''Let the Good Times Rock'' (1988) *''Prisoners in Paradise'' (1991) *''I'll Cry for You'' (1991) *''Halfway to Heaven'' (1992) *''The Final Countdown 2000'' (1999) *''Got to Have Faith'' (2004) *''Hero'' (2004) *''Always the Pretenders'' (2006) DVD *''Rock the Night: Collectors Edition'' (2004) *''The Final Countdown Tour 1986'' (2004) *''Live from the Dark'' (2005) *''The Final Countdown Tour 1986: Live in Sweden - 20th Anniversary Edition'' (2006) Shiko edhe *Lista e grupeve të muzikës Lidhje të jashtme * Faqja zyrtare e grupit Category:Grupe muzike suedeze Category:Grupe muzike hair metal Category:Grupe muzike hard rock Category:Grupe muzike arena rock Category:Kuintete category:Grupe të viteve 1970 category:Grupe të viteve 1980 category:Grupe të viteve 1990 category:Grupe të viteve 2000 an:Europe bg:Юръп cs:Europe da:Europe de:Europe (Band) en:Europe (band) eo:Europe es:Europe fa:یوروپ fi:Europe fr:Europe (groupe) he:יורופ hr:Europe (glazbeni sastav) hu:Europe (együttes) id:Europe (band) is:Europe (hljómsveit) it:Europe ja:ヨーロッパ (バンド) nl:Europe (band) no:Europe pl:Europe (grupa muzyczna) pt:Europe ro:Europe (formaţie) ru:Europe scn:Europe sh:Europe (bend) simple:Europe (band) sk:Europe (skupina) sv:Europe th:ยุโรป (วงดนตรี) vi:Europe (ban nhạc) zh:歐洲合唱團